How To Kill Your Brain Cells 2:The Random is back!
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: As seen above, it's the cequel to How to kill your brain cells... But funnier and extended! We're onley the best goof balls in the world! XD And, this is my fist quote fic with actions soooooooo... ENJOY!
1. SupercaliparanoiaexpialiAmericanIdol!

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt's… SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPEALIDOCUS! Even just the sound of it is simply quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough, someone is sure to notice; SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPEALIDOCUS!" – Bob

"Who are you, Mary Poppins?" – Fred

"…Maybe." – Bob

\Fred backs away slowly/

"Did you know they remixed that?" – Shmugo

"NO! Really?" – Bob

"Oh! I heard it on MewHannah-Chan's Disney Mania 3 CD!" – Alexis

"I like the pirate's life for me song…" – MHC

\MewHannah-Chan sits in a pointless deep thought while listening to the 'Pirates life for me' song for the 100th time, and everyone else anime sweat-drops/

"You're in your own lane on a positive train." – Fred

"Hey, anyone wanna watch Final Destination 3?" – Chu-Chew

"NO! Never again…" – MHC

\MewHannah-Chan crawls in a dark corner and starts to look moreparanoid than usual... 00/

"Wow, if a movie does that to her, then apparently it's SCRARY!" – Bob

"There is someone… Walking behind you…" – Fred

"Oh good job, now _I'm_ paranoid!" – Prince Albert IAC

"It's quite dark in here, shall I turn on the lights?" – Bob

\Bob walks towards the curtains and a hiss is heard/

"No! **_IT_** does not like the light… **_IT_** is better off in the dark were **_IT_** is safe from… DEATH..." – MHC

"Okay…?" – All

"In other words, **_IT_** is paranoid." – MHC

"Uh, newsflash: WE KNEW THAT!" – Fred

"**_IT_** is sorry." – MHC

"STOP THAT!" – All

"Sorry, I'm tired, I can't sleep and it's 2:26 IN THE MORNING!" – MHC

"SO THAT'S WERE WE LEAVE YOU WAIT 'TILL CHAPTER TWO!" – Bob

"This has been... AMERICAN IDOL! In our next chapter, we're voting offpeoplesooooooooooooo... REVEIW PLEASE!" - MHC

"...What?" - All


	2. High School Musical bashing & weirdness!

MHC: At the end is the High School Musical bashing. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to American Idol! In our last episode, we saw my imaginary friends perform, now we voted and—" – MHC

"THIS ISN'T AMERICAN IDOL!.!.!" – All

/There was a small pause…/  
"…Why didn't ya say so?" – MHC

"I swear, she can be quite stupid at times…" – Bob

MHC is in the background singing the "Camp Fire Song, Song" as seen on Sponge Bob Square Pants wile in another pointless deep thought/

"It's the C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song…" – MHC

/Everyone anime sweat-drops/

"Y'know what I wanna be when I grow up?" – Fred

"No, what?" – Bob

"A… SINGER!" – Fred

"NO!" – Bob

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, and they're like: 'It's better than yours' damn right, it's better than yours…" – Fred

/Bob throws a book at his head and Fred falls to the floor K.O.-ed/

"Thank you Bob." – MHC

"It's quite alright." – Bob

/Fred suddenly wakes up and starts singing again/

"My humps! My hump, my hump, my humps! MY HUMPS THEY GOT YOU—!"

/Everyone tackles him, ties him up, bounds and gags him/

"That'll hold him for a while." – Misaki

/In a muffled voice, you can hear Fred singing the Barbie Girl song/

"…Idiot." – All

"This is a dangerous mission, and it's likely one of us will be killed. The landing party will consist of myself, the Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Ansen Ricky." – Bob

"Awe crap." – Fred

"GOD DAMMIT, BOB! DO NOT FLOAT ABOVE ME WHEN I'M DYING IN THE ABYSS!" – Fred

"WTF?" – Bob

"Maybe it's just me… But I believe we're gonna have to get medieval on your buttocks." – Prince Albert IAC

"Ok…?" – MHC

"I'm an emo kid, nothing conforming as can be. You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me." – Prince Albert IAC

(TAKE ONE!)

/Fred points at something but the camera is still zoomed in on him so you don't know what it is/

"Somebody get this freakin' duck away from me!" – Fred

…

(TAKE FIFTY!)

/Fred points at something but the camera is still zoomed in on him so you don't know what it is/

"I'm buyin' you a pizza." – Fred

…

(TAKE SEVEN HUNDRED AND SIXTY THREE!)

/Fred points at something but the camera is still zoomed in on him so you don't know what it is/

"GIIIIAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRB!" – Fred

…

(TAKE FOUR THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE!)

/Fred points at something but the camera is still zoomed in on him so you don't know what it is/

"Oh this is getting frustrating!" – Fred

"I'm walking on sunshine—OWWWW!" – MHC

"And I'm startin' to feel burnt! All right now!" – Misaki

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the light are dim and tour hands are shaking as you sliding off your dress.—" – Fred

/Misaki punches Fred and walks off, pissed/

"Oh, you touch my tra-la-la. Mmm, my ding-ding-dong." – Fred

/Misaki punches him again but this time he goes through 5 walls and lands in a guys bathroom/

"Hey I heard Misaki got an A+ in math class the other day. Ohhh right; that was _MY_ girlfriend." – Fred

"That's really funny." – Bob

"Oh and I heard Alexis got detention… For flipping off her gym teacher. Ohhh right; That was _YOUR_ girlfriend." – Fred

"Hey I heard Misaki punched you in the chest really hard." – Bob

"Wha…?" - Fred

"Oh, woops that was me." – Bob

/Bob punched Fred's chest really hard/

"It's peanut butter jelly time—Peanut butter jelly time! Wheyiat, wheiyat! Do the peanut butter jelly—peanut butter jelly—peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!" – Prince Albert IAC

/Everyone accept Fred anime sweat-drops/

"Shake that laffy-taffy!" – Fred

/Misaki punched him… AGAIN/

"RUN CHU-CHEW, RUUUUN!" – Alexis

"I gotta pee." – Chu-Chew

"You can't make me look! I'll just shut my eyes…" – Mr. Speckles

/Mr. Speckles closes eyes/

"Oh you'll open them… You'll have to breathe sometime…" – Consh

"No I—wait… What do my eyes have to do with breathing?" – Mr. Speckles

/A guitar is played/

"Hello boys and girls, this is your old pal Shmugo the Scottish bat. This song is about a whale. No! This is about being happy! It's called the happy-happy joy-joy song!" – Shmugo

/Guitar is being played in a nice tune/

"Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy-joy, Happy-happy joy, joy ,joy!" – All

/The guitar is about to do the traditional 'Do-do-do-do-do… Doop, doop' when it's interrupted/

"Now I don't think your happy enough!" – Shmugo

/The song and guitar go super fast so it sounds like hamsters are singing/

"HappyhappyjoyjoyHappyhappyjoyjoyHappyhappyjoyjoyHappyhappyjoyjoyHappyhappyjoyjoyHappyhappyjoyjoy,HappyhappyjoyjoyHappyhappyjoyjoyHappyhappyjoyjoyjoy!" – All"

"Lemme borrow that top, lemme borrow that top, lemme borrow that top. That's such a cute top—lemme borrow it." – Fred

"Ok…?" - MHC

"These shoes are $300, these shoes are $300 dollars, these shoes are 300 and _FUCKING_ dollars… Let's get 'em!" – Fred

"WTF?" – All

"I laugh at you pitiful attempt at 'spying'. Here I go; HAHAHAHAHA!" – Consh

"I don't want to know your name I just want, BANG-BANG-BANG!" – Fred

/Misaki punches Fred and he goes hurtling into space/

"MISUGAARA FRED IS BLASTING OFF AAGAAAaaaaaaaaaain…!"

/There's a small spot of light and with a 'Ping' Fred is gone/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MHC: Chapter 4 is a comin to ya soon people! And remember kids: High School Musical is bad for you health—like crack!

Awkward silence

MHC: Ehm, well, Please R&R!


End file.
